


You are always my Valentine.

by fishingrocery



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Multiple Endings, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingrocery/pseuds/fishingrocery
Summary: 跨越太多年的恋爱，始终相爱的恋人。情人节发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

日野醒得很早。她冲了个澡，开的水温很高，水汽模糊了整个浴室，包括那缕暧昧的玫瑰香水味。她赤脚踩在地上，用手抹开镜子上的雾气，那层氤氲下的镜面很冷，让她不由从心底打了个颤。

    虽然满街都是红玫瑰绽放，上帝却并不为这种炽热的颜色打动。天气冷得一如往常，天空明澄，风从袖管吹进来，让人冻得瑟缩。

    日野在花店买了朵红玫瑰，500日元一朵——无论如何算不上便宜。她小心翼翼地拆掉了漂亮的纸包装，把玫瑰别在小提琴盒上，心满意足地继续向前走。送花给小提琴是她的情人节的开端，如此已是好几年。

 

    今天她需要跑好几个咖啡馆做演奏。生意不错。节日的时候生意都不错，尽管这意味着她从来无法认真庆祝以情人节为首的很多节日。她隶属于弦乐四重奏的一个小团体，偶尔也和别的音乐人合作，拉六重奏、八重奏或钢琴三重奏。这个四重奏的成员互相更为熟稔，合作也蛮合拍，所以常常一起演出。

    情人节间最应景的曲目不过是「卡农」或者「爱的致意」，还有几首波尔卡，不过大多数情况下人们比较喜欢他们耳熟能详的曲目，比如「爱之歌」，还有「情人之吻」。日野拉动琴弓，便能感受到粉红色的泡沫从她的指尖开始扩散，沿着她的手臂游走，接触到她的躯干，顺着血液快速地扩散开来，直到大脑一寸一寸都溶成泡沫状，用手抓时，散成空气和水。她打了个寒噤，瞬时发现她还坐在舞台上。下面的情侣们开始陆续将视线和手指黏在一起，烤小甜饼的气味从后厨悠悠飘散而来，空气粘稠得让人窒息。

    日野瞟了眼她的音乐同伴们，他们全都漫不经心地挥舞着手臂，似乎呆滞地凝视着虚空能让人得到什么好处。乐曲听来似乎维持着整体，但实际上已经零散得宛如散沙。日野无声地叹了口气。她从来不喜欢用音乐换取报酬，尽管这恰恰是她的工作。

    演出结束后，大家匆匆忙忙地收拾了东西准备前往下一个目的地。日野忧心忡忡地盯着琴盒上的玫瑰——店子里的温度太高，玫瑰显得有些精疲力竭。

     恰恰正在此时，咖啡馆的伙计送来一小束捧花。红玫瑰，二十六朵，用蕨叶和满天星装饰，以红色及洒金银砂子的和纸包裹。卡片上写了她的名字，还有英文词「You」。

     这次她有形地叹息出声。

 

     她辗转经历过五家店、十二个小时，和五束二十六朵的玫瑰花。每束花附一个单独的英文词，宛如某种最初级的寻宝游戏。拼合起来是这样一句话：「You are always my Valentine.」晚上十点时候日野走出最后一家店，和乐团成员互道晚安。琴盒上的玫瑰几近荼蘼，日野在街边寻得长椅坐下，把玫瑰花瓣一片片褪下来，收集在一个可爱的小塑胶袋里。它曾经用来装她的午饭——一个店家提供的粉红色情人节杯蛋糕。

    路上行人过往，留下一句半句甜腻的情话。有一对情侣激动地站在她面前热吻，他们只把她当成长椅的一部分。日野耐心地摘着花瓣，虽然她开始觉得自己的腿有点冻僵了。

    「哎呀……真是够受的。」

     那对热吻情侣终于开始前进了，尽管速度慢到可以忽略。随着一句讥诮的感慨，有人坐下在日野身旁，尽管他的大衣是寒冷的，但她瞬间觉得暖和了点儿。

    日野没有回应他。路灯默默地照耀着这片区域，那微微闪烁的灯光总让人觉得它也被冻得够呛。玫瑰的浓郁香气染满了日野的手指和衣襟，就在这样半吊子的黑暗中，身旁的人影用令人怀念的姿势靠近。日野于是轻轻偏过头去，他们接了吻。

    与这个热烈的节日不同，这个亲吻长而绵柔。他们尽情呼吸着彼此身上清新的玫瑰香气，在轻啜对方的嘴唇和舌尖中度过这段时光。他们似乎无需用拥抱来确认对方，只在这样昏暗的夜色中，用最温柔的方式感受彼此。

     这个吻很长，但她觉得拉长到永远也无可厚非。可是他离开了。她有点失落地回过头去，继续处理着她的小花瓣。柚木用食指轻轻摩挲着她冰冷的脸颊，换了种语气重新开腔。

    「你都冻僵了，小姑娘。」

    「早已不是什么小姑娘。」日野把头靠在了他肩上，「二十六朵。玫瑰是你送的。」

 

    第一次日野这样收到花的时候，玫瑰的数量是十九朵。那时她为了尽量少用家里的钱而打三份零工，兼顾上课，每天忙得团团转。她正靠在便利店的柜台后看着表打哈欠，便收到了那天的第一束玫瑰花，壁挂电子钟上写着一点三十分。

     那不仅发生在情人节。生日，圣诞节，她收到一束束的玫瑰花。万圣节的时候还有糖。随花送来的卡片总是这么写：You、are、always、my、Valentine。

    你永远是我的情人。

    日野把这些玫瑰的花瓣摘下来，做成玫瑰气味的香水，晒干玫瑰来泡茶，做在玫瑰味道的巧克力和蛋糕里，带着它们，每周见一次她永远的情人。玫瑰味的白色衬衫下面掩藏着玫瑰色的肌肤，她呼出玫瑰般的气息，从里到外变成一朵玫瑰花，时时刻刻提醒着她，你永远是我的情人。

    他们一起过周末，大多数时候在酒店。偶尔会有几天，他陪她逛街。有一次他们用这两天去了札榥，那是她可以铭记终生的两天。

    她大概是情人界最称职的女孩了。她从来没有走漏关乎恋爱的风声，也从来没有梦想过结婚。尽管她会忍不住走神，因为她常常会被邀请到婚礼上演出，有时是她的朋友的婚礼。

    在很多个周末的晚上，她被柚木拥抱在怀里。她听着他均匀的入睡后的呼吸声，感到非常倦怠，却总是无法入睡。在用餐后的散步時，或者是分别前的亲吻后，她有几次忍不住想说点什么，但她抬起头，看到了他的英俊的侧脸，脸色不太好，总是显得疲惫，于是她把话生生吞到肚子里。有几次柚木看到她的眼圈红红的，却没有开口戏谑，只是把她拉近到身边，沉声说：

    「给我拉首曲子。」

    日野就会起身去取琴，那是把从来没离开过她的琴，她每年送玫瑰花给它。日野拉起琴，故意不选承载着记忆的曲子，因为她害怕自己坚持不住，让自己连他永远的情人也当不成。

 

    今年的情人节是个周五。每逢周五，日野的心情都会变复杂。在她拉上浴帘沐浴的一刻，在她拨开衣柜深处那排衣服的一刻，在她挑选烤得最好的一块玫瑰曲奇的一刻，在她转动钥匙给家门上锁的一刻，她都在不停变换着她的情绪。这让她总显得有点儿喜怒无常。尽管她很少掉眼泪，但她发自心底的笑容似乎也变少了。她总是为一些微不足道的事情微笑，比如说春天的云雀，或者是烘焙好的面包；但当她嗅到她身上浓郁的玫瑰味儿的时候，她就很难继续保持微笑。那些玫瑰顺着她的食道或者渗透她的毛细血管进入她的身体，却没有像其他东西那样被消化或者代谢掉，而是逆流钻进了她的心里，扎下根，开出娇艳的红色花朵来，压在她心头沉甸甸的，时常闷得她在夜半醒来，对着玫瑰味儿的空气无声地咆哮。

    奇怪的是，当她与柚木在一起時，这样的症状就会缓解。尽管她常常在他的怀中胡思乱想、辗转难眠，但甫入睡便陷入沉眠。柚木也是同样。睡梦中的他们常像两个婴孩，睡得那样香甜，仿佛面对一种信仰。清晨时两人总还是相拥着，不管谁先醒来，往往都不会叫醒对方，因为他或她，睡得那么安静，仿佛正与梦境进行着一场持久而缠绵的恋爱。一旦动手拆散，便觉得做了错事，心底不安。当然他们都不会因为被唤醒这种小事而与对方生气。

    他们都发觉了，但或许也都没有发觉，他们正是最好的一对情人。他们会适当地打嘴架，会适当地牵手，会适当地亲吻。他们的日子没有笑也没有泪，因为他们都在默默忍耐，生怕笑或泪会让这样的日子也变成泡影。他们之间有的只是浪漫，有的是让所有人都钦羡的浪漫。这浪漫并不虚幻，它真真切切地存在在日野心中，它是颗玫瑰的种子，在她的内面开着大朵的红花。

    从十六岁到二十六岁，这已经是第十年了。没有人觉得日野或者柚木在变老。尽管日野开始穿深色衣服，而柚木把一头漂亮的长头发剪短了。似乎改变的只有外观。一个高中同学抱着孩子去便利店买东西，她看到了日野，娇艳漂亮得像朵玫瑰花，比记忆中更完美，反衬出她的凋零殆尽。尽管她怀中抱着一株幼嫩的花苗。

    有时候日野会对着镜子，恍惚觉得自己已经看不到自己。她从装松香的小盒子的夹层翻出柚木的照片，她会对它说：娶我。求你了。

    那一刻她觉得自己迅速地凋落了，但她却笑了起来，那微笑便是真心实意的。

 

    今年日野做了方形的玫瑰黑巧克力。她从包里摸出了个小袋子递给柚木，柚木打开它，拿出一片巧克力，咬住一半送到日野面前。日野眨了眨眼，开口想要咬住，却被他迅速地吃了进去。

    「吃着它就像在吃黑巧克力味的你一样。」他这样评论。

    日野不知道这时候该微笑还是该脸红，于是她两样都做了，尽管她的脸颊冻僵，让她不能顺利地做出这个表情。

    柚木把手从大衣兜里拿出来捧在她的脸上，似乎在为她取暖，虽然他的手也是冰冷的。他很轻声地说：「谢谢你，香穗子。情人节快乐。」

    「我也是。」

    在第二个亲吻之后，两个人沉默地并肩坐了一会儿。首先打破沉默的是柚木。他拿出了一个东西塞进了日野的手心。那是个天鹅绒的小方盒子。日野有点惊讶。她把它拿到面前来看，是深蓝色的。

    柚木用她此生听过最温柔的声音对她说：「打开它。」

    日野觉得她心上的玫瑰花开始凋落了。一片花瓣落下。接着又一片。这让她的心里有些发疼。她冰冷的手心突然渗出了汗水，她听到自己不齐的音律，她的手指失去了准头。

    她从没觉得自己的心脏有这么健康，因为那朵玫瑰快要消失了。她觉得自己的气息正在失去玫瑰的清香，变成腐臭的动物味道，但她反而为此感到欢欣雀跃。她玫瑰般的脸颊变得苍白，她有一瞬觉得自己快要死去。

    她不禁想起了她在朋友们的婚礼上看到的白纱，那些粉红色的玫瑰和白色的百合花，那高高的香槟宝塔，泡泡机运行时的噪音，通俗的婚礼歌曲，婚礼蛋糕顶上的塑料小人。她想起了她高中同学怀中的孩子，那孩子有幅沉静的睡颜，还有玫瑰红色的脸颊。

    她想着她身边的这个男人，她想象着她每天为他披上大衣的样子。他们会有个孩子。她看到自己在炉灶前忙着做烧肉和味增汤。不再有抹着高级奶油的面包，不再有玫瑰味的巧克力和曲奇，取而代之的是生元葱的味道，是煮胡萝卜的味道，是蒸熟的白米饭的味道。

    她几乎要把手里的盒子弄掉下去。但是她不能。她得打开这个盒子。她觉得自己身体里的玫瑰疯狂地凋落着，红色的花瓣在胃里强烈地翻腾着，像火一样燃烧。

    她终于打开了它。

 

    尽管这个天鹅绒小盒子里装的是一个绘有玫瑰的古董胸针，在昏暗的路灯下流转着微弱的光泽。

 

    日野觉得她正在迅速盛开着。那些掉落的花瓣们争先恐后地回到了原处，那朵硕大的玫瑰生机勃勃地盛放着，吐露出令人窒息的清新的香气。

    日野觉得她被这香气呛得喘不过气来。她强烈地呛咳着，身体剧烈地颤抖起来，手中的首饰盒子掉落在地上。她觉得大脑正在变成粉红色的泡沫，用手一抓就化为空气和水，又变成一片片的玫瑰花瓣，热烈地开放在她空空的颅骨里。她从没觉得这么痛苦过。

    她抬起头寻找柚木，但是她身边空空如也。柚木不见了。她直接倒在了长椅上，身体不停地痉挛着。尽管她身体里的玫瑰花比她爱上柚木以来每一刻都要灿烂，但她觉得自己已经快要死去了。

    她喑哑着嗓子哭喊了起来，尽管没有眼泪，但她还是一味地哭喊着，似乎这样就能支撑她活下去一样。虽然这是毫无必要的，因为玫瑰正在完好无缺地绽放着，它从来没有过如此强烈的光辉。

 

-end.


	2. Chapter 2

 

    日野醒得很早。她是被自己的喊声吓醒的。她不记得自己梦到了什么，只是她的心脏颇热烈地跳动着，这让她觉得自己活得很健康。

    浴室里飘散着暧昧的玫瑰香水味，日野往脸上泼了点冷水，让自己醒得更清楚一些。她没有开灯。看着镜子里逆光的自己的轮廓，她觉得今天会是个好日子。

    尽管天气很冷，街上的爱情氛围却没有为此退缩。广场上的斑鸠和鸽子成双成对地出没，日野买了点玉米撒给它们吃。她去了常去的花店，买了朵红玫瑰别在琴盒上——500日元，怎么也算不上便宜。然而送花给小提琴是她的情人节的开端，如此已经是好几年。

    她急匆匆地赶路，心想大概在第一个咖啡馆的演出后就会收到花了。对此她说不上有多么高兴或期待，只是那个人出现在她生活里，会让她觉得有点心安。

    然而她算错了。

 

    在咖啡馆门口她便撞见他。他一个人在那儿，穿了件黑色大衣，和情人节的氛围格格不入。

    「我的巧克力在哪儿呢？」他笑着对她说，「大概是烤糊了，要么就是没结块吧。」

    「让你失望了，它既好好地结块了，火候也刚刚好。」

    她做的是方形的玫瑰巧克力。柚木拉开了袋子上的系绳看了看里面，颇自豪地笑了笑。「不愧是我的情人。」他的表情像是在这么说。他拿出里面的一片，咬住一半，微微弯下腰将另一半送到日野嘴边。日野咬了下来，在反应过来之前被吻住。两个人一边接吻一边吃着巧克力，那香醇的苦味透出来了一丝甜蜜。

    「吃着它就像在吃黑巧克力味的你一样。」他这样评论。

    日野不知道这时候该微笑还是该脸红，于是她两样都做了，这让她玫瑰色的脸颊在寒风中显得更加可人。

    柚木看着这样的她，表情柔和起来。他很轻声地说：「谢谢你，香穗子。情人节快乐。」

    「我也是。」

    然后是第二个亲吻，这个吻绵长甜蜜，催人痴狂。柚木轻轻托住她的后颈，似乎将她完全托付进自己的怀里，而她欣然接受，甘之如饴。巧克力和玫瑰的味道融合在一起，调和出了情人节的味道，尽管那有些庸俗，但仍让人不由得心旌摇曳。

    他抱着她，让她渐渐失去了对一切的触觉。她觉得地面软得似乎要陷下去，而自己马上就要融化为一团粉红色的泡沫。如果不是柚木往她手里塞了什么东西，她大概真的就会这样散去。

    「打开它。」柚木用她此生听过最温柔的声音对她说。

    她的脸还是绯红的。她喘着气低下头，看到那是个深蓝色的天鹅绒小盒子。她惊讶地将要轻呼出声，但还是被强压下来。她告诉自己不要抱有太大期望，但是她却掩盖不住手指的颤抖。

    「打开它。」柚木又说了一遍，语气带点命令，也罕见地透着点掩不住的急切。

    她闭着眼打开了它，用一种令人不安的慢动作。然后她睁开了眼，看到了一枚戒指，在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

    「我不会单膝下跪的，别想了。」柚木说，「但是为保险起见我还是要问一句，日野香穗子小姐，你愿意嫁给我吗？」他顿了顿，「你没有资格说不，这你已经很清楚了吧？」

    日野哭了起来。她感到很多泪水滑了下来，把她一早抹在脸上的妆容冲得七零八落。然而她的嘴角是上扬的，那说明她很开心。她感到她身体里的玫瑰凋落了，那些花瓣融化在她的眼泪里离开了她，而且再也不会回来。

    她好像瞬间就老了。但是她从来没有这样美丽过。

 

-true end.


End file.
